


Won't get fooled (at all)

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [22]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: The man looks like Gregor but everything else is wrong. Doppelgängers are not Cordelia's favourite enemies, but she knows how to get rid of them.





	Won't get fooled (at all)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the prompt actually said "Doppelganger" but my poor German self couldn't write that without the ä :D  
> Anyway, have a little romance, because they are awesome together. My brain wanted a certain The Who song for the title but that doesn't quite fit, so I changed it.

She knew something was off when her Pegasus tried to kick Gregor in the face. Cordelia tightened the grip on her lance, not sure what to make of the situation. Was something going on? She had heard whispers about magic and new enemies. 

“What is wrong with you?”

Cordelia blinked. Okay, that was new. And definitely wrong. She lunged forward, impaling the stranger who dissolved into some kind of magic smoke. “Seriously?” Cordelia shook her head, petting her Pegasus. Creating a Doppelgänger and screwing up the speech pattern, that was a cheap move. 

“Alright, where do I find the real one?”

Her Pegasus made a low sound and flew off, taking her wherever she was needed. If some Doppelgänger was trying to get too close to her husband, she would show them what she was capable of. They found him soon enough, surrounded by foes. Of course he was in the middle of the fight and Cordelia got ready to help him. 

“Ah, Gregor is happy to see real Cordelia!”

She smiled as she got rid of an illusion. He grinned at her before bringing his sword down on another’s head while her Pegasus happily stomped someone. Cordelia had no idea who these people were, but they had tried a trick and it hadn’t worked, so now they were fighting. 

“How did you know?” She got down, pulling Gregor into an embrace. 

“Doppelgänger had all wrong movements. And failed to capture Cordelia’s beauty.”

She felt herself blush as she smiled. Out of all her decisions, confessing her feelings to Gregor had been one of the best ones. “Yours didn’t talk like you. And my Pegasus knew something was wrong.”

Gregor laughed, letting go of her briefly to pet the Pegasus with one hand. No matter the scratches from the fight, she was happy. Everything had turned out perfectly.


End file.
